The Truth of the Matter
by msforevertwiheart
Summary: Bella met Edward in college. But the two went their separate ways because of Edward's career choice. Bella is raising her daughter and is finally over Edward. What will happen when the two meet again by chance? Will reunited sparks fly or will they both be too stubborn to let go and let love? How will Edward react to Bella not telling him of the child they have? Canon pairings. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello My name is Ms. Forever Twiheart and this story is not my first. I randomly came up with this idea and decided to roll with it. So please read and enjoy. Feedback is desired and greatly appreciated. **

**Stephanie Meyer told me to back off her Edward, so I did. But she didn't say I couldn't create my own. Cue the evil laugh**

* * *

"May I have all the parents and children please reconvene to the main floor for photo ops." A woman said across the speakers.

I kneeled in front of my daughter, Noelle, adjusting the already perfect sparkling pink bows in her pig tails. "Are you ready sugar lump?"

"Mommy I told you already I am not a sugar lump! That has way too many calories. You can call me princess." Noelle replied.

"Well you will always be my sugar lump no matter what your Aunt Alice says" I reply.

I grab hold of her hand and we head out to take our photos before the banquet begins. The turn out this year is remarkable. There are over a hundred people in attendance. I smile when I spot my father, Charlie, in the crowd. We slowly make our way over to him.

"Well Bells, looks like the Town of Forks can give the Seattle Police Department a run for their money this year." He states, while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Noelle begins to pout and my dad notices. "Aww sweets don't make that face. You know you're my favorite four year old in the world!" He scoops her up, spins her around and gently kisses her cheek.

"Grampy, you can call me princess. No sweets if I want to fit into my ballerina Tutu on Friday!" She says while wagging a finger at my Dad.

He throws me a confused glance and I shrug "I have to talk to Alice about that." I mouth to him

"Mommy, men just don't understand" Noelle states matter of factly while cupping my father's cheek.

I can't help but to laugh at her. Now I have to really talk to Alice about what she says around my little girl. Too bad she's visiting her family this week. Maybe I'll send her a quick message. No, then she'll never come home. Alice knows not to mess with "Angry Bella" as she puts it. I am brought back from my thoughts by my daughter tugging on my dress.

"Mommy, it's our turn for pictures. Let's hurry before my hair messes up!" Noelle frantically says.

We make our way over to the photo shoot area and I suddenly feel uneasy. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that egg salad as an appetizer. Then suddenly I understand why I am feeling uneasy. Instantly, I am second guessing the dress I chose to wear tonight. I wish Alice was home to play Bella Barbie. But Noelle told me I looked "Alice Perfect" before we left out. So my mind begins to ease. But then again I have never felt fully confident around this person.

I calmly direct Noelle to where we are supposed to stand for the photos, hoping I will go unnoticed. I am praying that my father doesn't recognize the photographer either.

"Hey Bells, why don't you stand on this side, and Noellie can stand in between us?" My dad proposes.

"Sure. That sounds great Dad." I quietly reply.

I hope this impromptu posing satisfies the photography. Lord knows I don't need to meet up with any of my past today. To my dismay, the photographer begins walking towards us and each step they get closer, I swear my breathing speeds and the room feels lighter.

Suddenly, the room goes dark and the last words I hear are my daughter stating: "No mommy don't ruin your pretty dress!" and I'm out cold.

* * *

**So who do you think the photographer is? Review the story with your opinions and or ideas, and you might just get a shout out!**

**Life is what you make of it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello all. First I would like to thank all for updating and send a special shout out to _snowiewolf, you were the first person to review. I really appreciate that. In this chapter, Bella has a Flashback while she is passed out, in case any one is confused. The next few chapters will be this way to set the stage for why things are the way they are in chapter 1 when you were introduced to this story. **

**Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. I am accepting all opinions, good or bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters, Stephanie Meyer does. but I do own this story line!**

* * *

_Flashback Seven Years ago…_

"_Bella all you do is go to class and do homework!" Complained Alice. _

_Alice Brandon was my roommate. We had met during freshmen orientation and I haven't been able to get rid of her since. Don't get me wrong, Alice was amazing. Her family was so sweet and kind. They had taken me in as one of their own. Since my dad lived in Forks, it was great having someone have my back out here in Chicago. _

"_Alice, unlike you, I am here at this school on a partial scholarship, which means I have to work extra hard to keep my grades up. Midterms are a week away and I want to stay focused." I replied_

"_Bella, why won't you accept the check my dad wrote for you to pay for the semester. You can quit your job and focus on school more. You won't even accept money from your dad. You are so stubborn." Alice screamed_

"_Alice, I appreciate the offer, really, but I would rather pay for this on my own, even if it means working as a waitress till the day I graduate. It gives me the satisfaction of knowing and seeing the fruits of my labor." I stated with a smile on my face_

"_Well if you won't accept my money, you have to come out with me. Jasper is throwing a little get together at his place and his best friend will be there. He will be so perfect for you, I just know it. Plus, I've seen pictures of him and he is drop dead gorgeous. If I wasn't in love with Jasper, I would totally be on that, like white on rice." She said with determination_

"_Alice, that is just terrible. I am so telling Jasper when I see him. You are just….."_

"_What were you going to tell me Bella?" Jasper asked while barging into our room and interrupting our conversation._

_I was used to him being in our dorm that it never bothered me that he wouldn't knock before entering. He practically lived here. I don't know why he even had an apartment._

"_He already knows Bella. So ha. I keep no secrets from my man!" Alice teased while eyeing Jasper seductively._

"_Ok, it's time for me to go. You guys do realize I am still in the room right?" I asked with a hint of annoyance._

_I didn't mind their moments of affection, but recently, I have not been having that great of a turn out in the guy department, so I'll admit, I was a bit jealous._

"_Bella, you are coming tonight right? Well you have to because I already told Edward about you and he seemed very intrigued." Jasper said_

"_You guys are going to make this guy think I'm some desperate chick, waiting to pounce on him!" I half screamed_

"_He saw a picture of you with Alice and wanted to know who you were. He thought you were beautiful and photographed well." Jasper added _

"_Beautiful? Are you playing a prank on me again? And which picture? Oh gosh I hope it wasn't the one from our first day of classes!" I began to panic_

"_No it was the one of us at my parent's anniversary party." Alice stated_

"_Oh ok well you dressed me that night. So I feel ok with that. Next time, tell me before you show pictures of me. And hey I want to see of picture of this guy now too!" I whined_

"_You will see him tonight Bella." Jasper said, smirking_

_I huffed and began to pack my bags to head to the library. I'd had enough of these people trying to give me a heart attack. Edward. What a beautiful name. Classic, but sexy at the same time. I wonder if he is tall. I was pulled out of my mind by Alice._

"_Be back here by 3:00 sharp missy! We have to get you ready for tonight." Alice beamed_

"_Jasper, please tell her not to play Bella Barbie with me tonight! Save me!" I half joked_

"_What my darling wants, she gets. Sorry Bella." Jasper shrugged. And gently kissed his "darling"_

_I wanted to choke his darling. I'm telling you that if she tried to go too far tonight, she would be out of a roommate and a few limbs._

"_Well, I should really get to library to get some studying accomplished. I'll see you guys later." I stated walking out the door._

_The whole ten minute walk to the library was filled with thoughts of Edward. I couldn't deny the fact that I was excited to meet this guy and would comply with whatever Alice decided to do to me during Bella Barbie time._

* * *

**_So what did you think. Drop me a line or two._**

**_Life is what you make of it..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I would like to start by thanking everyone for reading, reviewing, following and the support means a lot. It is my motivation to write this story. Which is why you are getting an update this soon out of me! I was so motivated that I wrote this chapter throught the pain of a swollen eye, blurred vision and all. I got home from work today, and I don't know but my eye was itchy and swollen!**

**Enough about me. This chapter is a continuation of the last chapter and yes , Edward finally appears. Let me know what you think, good or bad**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, but I do own this plotline, so ha take that !**

* * *

"_Oh Bella, you look so beautiful! I mean this by far is some of my best work" Alice exclaimed. _

_I'll admit it; I have been bouncing in my seat for the last three hours wanting to see how Alice would make me up. She dramatically moved to the side and unveiled the mirrors she had covered. _

"_Geez Alice, you would think this was my wedding day or something!" I said rolling my eyes at her._

"_This night is just as important. I have a feeling that because of tonight, you will have a wedding. I was losing hope Bella, well you know after Paul and ….." She trailed off_

"_Alice its ok, you don't have to be all weird about it. He was a two timing jerk and I am glad I saw his true colors before I even let him in my pants!" I replied_

_She laughed and gave me a high five while saying "That's the Bella I know and love!"_

_Suddenly we ended up hugging and crying having to do a quick touch up on each other. We were finally ready to head out the door and my insecurities started to kick in._

"_What if he doesn't like me Alice?" I asked with all sincerity_

"_Then we find out what car he drives, vandalize it, mail him the bill, and find a guy who isn't as brain dead as he is!" She replied with a straight face._

_I loved this girl so much. She always knew what to say. _

_I nervously grabbed her hand as we approached Jasper's apartment. I kept chanting in my mind "Don't mess this up" to motivate myself. But no chant or even Alice could have prepared me for what was behind that door. _

_Alice turned the doorknob and was surprised to see the door open up widely. The real shocker was the person who was at the door to greet us._

_If this was the way God intended all humankind to look, I was ready to slap Eve for being such an idiot. This man was pure perfection. He was tall, at least 6'2" and fit. This was evident from the muscular arms, not overly muscular, more defined. He wore Black slacks, loafers, and Ralph Lauren Polo. He had a Roberto Cavelli Watch to accent his attire. I finally made it to his face. Sculpted cheek bones, strong but very kissable jaw line, and luscious pink lips. His eyes were the killer. Smoldering green and every glance my way, felt as if he was looking right through me. Definitely sexy. This man must be a model from GQ or something I thought. Then as if I could take anymore, he smiled, nearly taking the little bit of oxygen left in my body._

"_My Goodness, you are so much finer than the photo! Oh and tall too." Alice blurted out._

_A wonderful sound began to fill my ears and I couldn't help the outburst "Just like velvet"_

_Jasper's soft chuckle was heard from somewhere in the apartment and Alice crossed the threshold leaving me standing there dumbfounded._

"_You must be Alice" He said while gently grabbing her hand and planting a sweet kiss on it._

_I think I heard her say something like oh my, but I can't be sure because what happened next definitely left me dazed._

"_And are you my Bella?" He asked while slowly walking toward me._

"_I, uh, well…." Failing miserably to speak._

"_I will take that as a yes then." He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek._

_I think I heard Jasper ask Edward for a hand with the grill and stared glassy eyed as he walked away. Before he disappeared on the deck, he turned back and winked at me before flashing a crooked smile. Was I being that obvious about the way he affected me?_

"_Yes you are Swan. Pull it together!" Alice stated, grabbing onto my shoulders._

_You never have privacy from Alice, not even in your own head. _

"_Now this guy is beyond sexy Bella, but a little cocky as well. Don't worry we can curve him. I have already figured out his weakness, I believe so just follow my lead." She continued without a breath in between any of those words._

"_Um okay?" I asked or said_

"_Bella. You have to be confident, but not too self-confident, sweet but not too kind, and willing to take control." She said annoyed by my not knowing this obvious fact of girl life._

"_Hey ladies, want to join us out here on the deck? The night breeze is amazing and Bella, I know how you like to grill the meat, so…." Jasper said, interrupting Alice's pep talk._

"_Oh sure Jazz, we'll be out there in a minute. Let us just make some smoothies to sip while we wait." I replied. _

_Yes we were college students who didn't drink. We wanted to wait until we were legally able to do so. Why ruin the whole purpose of turning twenty one at this young age? I know lame, but smart in my opinion._

_Alice chose to sit on the counter as her way of "helping" while I danced around the kitchen. I loved Jasper's kitchen. It was quaint, but big enough to really dish out a great dinner. Get it, I said dish out. Alice and I had discussed sharing an apartment. Well she had suggested that we stay in one of her father's properties and wouldn't take no for an answer. I guess payback for me not accepting that check. But I agreed, knowing this would be a great opportunity for me to focus on school and maybe even cut down on hours at the diner. But all of my thoughts were interrupted by a certain gentleman._

"_So you do the grilling huh?" He whispered in my ear while leaning closely into my body. He smelled so fresh and masculine at the same time. Definitely a Dolce and Gabanna fragrance. He had startled me with his close proximity that I accidentally let go of the top to the blender and pushed the smoothie button, redecorating Jasper's ceiling. Alice spat out her water and was in tears from the laughter. I went to turn around and chastise this man for his antics but was shocked to find our smoothies now all over his body._

_I began freaking out "oh gosh sorry1 I'm clumsy and uncoordinated. I also don't work well with surprises or people catching me off guard. You know I could pay for your dry cleaning. Or just pay you for the outfit. Well this outfit actually looks really expensive. Could we set up a payment arrangement?"_

"_Breathe Bella." He cut me off, "You're cute when you panic. But from now on, I'm on smoothie duty."_

_His smile was genuine and deceiving because he took what was left in the blender and poured it on my head. It was game on now. What did I just get myself into?_

* * *

**_This chapter has been the longest one yet. Let me know your thoughts of Edward, the smoothie incident, and what you think and/or want to happen._**

**_Life is what you make of it..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I want to apologize for this story being on hiatus. Real life started kicking my butt and I have recently read many Bella and Jasper stories and completely fell in love with the idea of those two as a couple. However, I have decided to continue this story because I would feel so guilty if I didn't. And I think it is a great plot. So stick with me please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but this plot line and a cracked cell phone are mine**

* * *

_The evening turned out to be one I would never forget. Edward was so charismatic; it pained me to say good night. After cleaning up the smoothie mess, yes Jasper forced us to do so before we could eat. So messed up, I know right? But a clean kitchen and new clothes later, we were dining in the dimly lit dining area of Jasper's apartment and they were on a rant of "Tell embarrassing stories about Bella". I couldn't take any more so I pulled out my flirtatious alter ego. Yes a 15 minute bathroom break with Alice could teach you a thing or two._

"_Edward would you like to sit a while on the patio with me? I could use some company" I smirked and attempted to seductively walk towards the patio._

"_Sure, it could get a little chilly at night, wouldn't want the lady to freeze, and now would we Jasper?" He returned without missing a beat_

_Jasper gave him a knowing smile while Alice tried to mouth to me one of those crazy codes she made me memorize. It was all useless because we were both taken aback by what happened next. Edward lifted me up bridal style across the threshold of the patio smiling down at me with a hint of mischief in his eyes. _

"_What are you doing?" I half screamed_

_After putting me down he replied, "You know, I normally don't behave this way on the first date. I like to save the good stuff for later. But I think you're worth it."_

"_Well you better pull out some more tricks because I'm not impressed at all." I replied, knowing my blush probably gave me away._

"_You didn't deny this as being a date, I'm a bit shocked. Jasper said you could be pretty stubborn and I was just happy you agreed to meeting me, I mean it's just…uh" He was a bit flustered and couldn't look me in the eye._

_I was shocked to see this gorgeous, charismatic man, turn into this nervous guy, but it made me feel more intrigued and attracted to him even me. _

"_Hey," I replied, "I'm not good at first dates either. But on our next dates, just promise no smoothies please?"_

_His face lit up immediately with a radiant smile. Taking control of the situation he lightly touched my cheek and said "Trust me, there will be no interruptions during our next date"_

_I had known this man for about four hours and already had it bad. He could take me to the alley and I would be happy. Unfortunately, our little moment was interrupted by loud mouth Alice_

"_Oh Jazzy Pooh, look they still have their clothes on!" Alice exclaimed_

_I moved from my spot to attack her but was stopped by strong arms. Edward's eyes stared into mine and he pleaded with me to sit down, whispering in my ear "I got this". While gliding over to the little pixie._

"_Ally Cat, don't embarrass them like that. You know how shy Bella is already. Let's just leave them be." Jasper spoke in a calm voice_

"_Its fine J," Edward replied. "I was going to take Bella back to the dorm to give you too alone time anyways. The neighbors have told me how noisy things get around here when a certain lady visits." Edward said fighting to hold in his laughter._

_Alice turned red, then purple, and stormed off saying something about green eyed devils. You would've thought Edward had known her for years to tease her that way. It just proved that he and Jasper really were close like brothers. I had only known these people for a year but knew they would be a part of my life for a long time. _

_I could only hope the same for Edward. This ride home to the dorm would be interesting. Well I was assuming he had a car. If not, I wouldn't mind walking with him. He was gorgeous after all. I was brought back to the present by Edward offering to help me into my coat. I said my goodbyes to Alice and Jasper. Jasper held on to me a little longer whispering in my ear "Give Edward a chance. Trust me on this" His eyes locked on mine. I smiled and replied "Of course J" Teasing him about his newly discovered nick name._

* * *

_I stepped into the chilly night with Edward by my side._

"_I'm parked just down the block" He stated_

"_Ok. Thanks for the ride" I stated dumbly_

"_No problem. I really enjoyed tonight. Smoothies and all." He smiled_

"_Sorry about that again. I don't do well with surprises as you have learned from those embarrassing stories." I murmured the last part_

"_Those stories were classic. And you're just really adorable. It makes me like you even more." He said the last part while staring into my eyes_

_I believed every word that he said. Despite what I went through with Paul, I knew that Edward was different. He was sweet and thoughtful. Every word he said was carefully calculated. It amazed and startled me. This man was going to be the death of me._

_After sitting in his car for hours and ransacking the playlist on his iPod, we decided to go into my dorm. _

"_I'm impressed. It suits you very well." He stated_

"_Simple and to the point is my motto. Alice's style choice seems to balance out my plainness." I said_

"_You too balance each other out perfectly. But you are far from plain. More like classic. Everyone loves the beauty of something being simple and timeless." He replied_

"_What motivates you to be a photographer?" I blurted out_

"_I enjoy capturing the beauty of a moment and sharing that with the world. I prefer natural beauty and watching people in their natural habitat." He answered_

"_Candid photos, huh? I would've pegged you to be some adventurous photographer. But that suits you well actually." I stated matter of factly_

_He slowly walked over to me, holding my gaze with every step. "See what happens when you assume things."_

_He was invading my personal space, not that I was complaining. He leaned in and whispered in a sultry voice, "and here I was thinking a woman as beautiful as you surely couldn't be single." He paused to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear and continued "But that just might change one day."_

_I was close to hyperventilating and the smirk on his lips revealed to me that he knew the effect he had on me. I was like puddy in his hands and I eagerly was begging for him to mold me into whatever he so desired. But I had to let him know I could bite back so I did the inevitable. Just as he leaned in for the kill, or kiss I should say, I yawned, and walked over to the door seductively, slowing kicking off my shoes and went for the kill. _

"_Before you leave, would you mind undoing the zipper for me? Alice usually does, but she's clearly preoccupied tonight." I trailed off._

_He stood there dazed for a moment before quickly walking over to me to do the honors. He leaned against me slightly while unzipping and let his finger graze my back slowly before looking me in my eyes with an " I'll get you next time" look and saying_

"_Good night Bella and I'll be calling you soon to plan our date"_

"_Good night Edward" I said before watching him walk out of my room. I just hoped that he would be coming back soon. I didn't get much sleep that night, but couldn't stop the smile that was on my face. This man was dangerous and I wanted more._

* * *

**_Ok so thank you for reading and let me know what you thought of this chapter._**

**_Live Laugh Love_**

**_-msforevertwiheart_**


End file.
